Shadows in Los Angeles
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Incluso en el soleado y brillante Los Angeles pueden esconderse las sombras del crimen y tambien de sus protectores, Red Hood y Arsenal comienzan a adaptarse a su nuevo escenario cuando un nuevo personaje viene a sacudir su ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

-¿algún trabajo?-pregunto el pelirrojo desarmando una caja metálica

-no-bufo molesto- iré a tomar aire

-que no te maten mientras tomes aire

Buena forma de decirle "cuídate" de su compañero, Roy Harper era seguramente la persona que más confiaba en la vida ¿y cómo no? Era el único que después de más de 80 personas muertas por él seguía pensando que era una buena persona, y él podía decir lo mismo de su compañero, que a pesar de que se gastaba todo su dinero, intentaba quemar su morada más de una vez a la semana y le fastidiaba todo el día, aún seguía creyendo que él siempre le cubriría la espalda. Pero esta noche le tocaba un poco de diversión a solas, a pesar de su trabajo de superhéroes a sueldo "Rent-a-Bat", era la primera vez que agradecía traer el murciélago en su pecho, ahora con esto no se lo quitaría más.

Bajo a un callejón silbando tranquilamente buscando algo que hacer, se metió a un almacén y cuando estaba dentro ya todos estaban en el suelo, un poco de sangre además del sonido tranquilo de las sirenas de la policía acercándose a prisa, era hora de correr. Vio una figura moviéndose a lo lejos, seguro que era el responsable de ello, al menos había hecho un buen trabajo, así que siguió moviéndose buscando otro lugar del cual ocuparse

Pasaron las horas y banda que intentaba detener ya había llegado tarde, aquella sombra ya les había detenido a todos, así que no le quedo de otra que volver a casa. Los Ángeles era un poco aburrido para él, en Gotham podía ir a molestar a Cobblepot y también a Black Mask cuando no tenía más que hacer, como eran populares en el crimen organizado era fácil encontrarles, pero los Ángeles… sinceramente no sabía que iba mal pero esa noche no querría averiguarlo

-¿tan temprano en casa?

-necesito pensar

-que novedoso en ti-dijo riendo

Se metió a la ducha y luego se recostó en la cama, tenían que conseguir un trabajo o si no conseguir dinero, no quería tener un trabajo estúpido y mundano como ser camarero, el nunca trabajo si no era para matar personas, casi un mercenario, no le gustaba de todo esa palabra pero le definía en ese tiempo. Busco algo que comer entre herramientas, aceite y viejas parte de quien sabía que, una manzana alcanzaría por el momento mientras seguía observando lo que pensaba era una caja negra de un avión

-¿Cuánto tardaras con eso?

-solo un par de horas mas

-¿para qué diablos quieres una caja negra?

-no es una caja negra, Jaybird… esta hermosura es una sofisticada pero simple antena y memoria de 5 drones de vigilancia de L.A.

-¿drones?... me asombra que no tengas uno, o que fabricaras uno

-la verdad estoy esperando el siguiente trabajo para comprar uno

-espero que encuentres algo interesante y que pronto tengamos un maldito trabajo de Battleworth pronto

Sonó el teléfono de milagro, en la siguiente noche tenían que ser mensajeros de una maleta, diamantes desde San Francisco hasta de vuelta a los Ángeles, todo legal, eran para una exposición de joyas y han intentado robarlas muchas veces ¿y qué mejor que un murciélago para eso?

Finalmente pudieron conectar las memorias y analizar los datos, cuando vio la sombra moverse entre los edificios. Jason le pidió que siguiera con la imagen cuando vio la sombra moverse a prisa, estaban robando las imágenes de hace poco, fue cuando 5 minutos después el entro y había hombres en el suelo

-es una mujer

-pareciera… espera… luego entraste tu ¿Qué había?

-bueno… 25 hombres en el suelo, armados… fue rápida, le corto algunos tendones a algunos, anda con cuchillas también vi disparos de balas pero… no estoy del todo seguro si tenía un arma

-Jaybird-dijo riendo- esta chica es ruda, me agrada

-no te ilusiones Roy, no sabemos que quiere con nosotros… no te confíes

Ignoraron el tema, o al menos no hablaron más de ello por el momento, tomaron un vuelvo corto de tan solo 1 hora y media hasta San Francisco, un auto ya les esperaba en el aeropuerto, fue difícil mantener su identidad en ese momento, cambiando de ropa sin que fuera un alboroto en el aeropuerto. Finalmente llegaron a donde su empleador, revisaron cada pieza del maletín y luego con una esposa la sujetaron a la mano de Red Hood, ahora consiguieron un auto, ya que tanto era el afán por las joyas que si iban en avión sería un peligro para las más de 100 personas que irían con ellos, la vieja carretera y unas cuantas horas hasta Los Ángeles era su mejor opción, escuchando la voz de Roy resonando cuando cantaba y contaba algunas de sus extrañas historias. Habían tenido que perder a cientos de personas en la calles, cambiar el auto dos veces y golpear a algunos idiotas en el camino, se habían tardado varias horas en llegar y ya era de noche, el pelinegro ya estaba atrasado para su rutina de salir un rato, pero no importaba. Cuando al fin se detuvieron con el automóvil sintieron un golpe en el techo, fue cuando una cabeza se asomó por el parabrisas, un antifaz negro con una sonrisa y la piel levemente oscurecida.

-disculpen caballeros, los siguen hace dos calles

-amigo, el auto es rentado-dijo el pelirrojo

-la sombra…

-así es, Slow Hood… tú me debes una

La mujer se bajó del auto con un salto, eran sensual debía admitirlo, pantalones cortos, un corsé de kevlar con una chaqueta con capucha, unas botas y medias negras rasgadas, todo completamente de negro, una sombra exactamente. Roy con la mujer le cubrirían así que se apresuró a hacer la entrega. Se dieron el tiempo de revisar cada una de las piezas, cada minuto se hacía eterno hasta que finalmente, depositaron en la cuenta compartida con su compañero.

No tenía tiempo que perder así que se apresuró a salir, pero Arsenal ya estaba afuera con una bandita en la barbilla, la mujer estaba desaparecida, había buscado fotografías de la mujer y todas se veían igual de oscuras y misteriosas que las otras, la única vez que pudo verle con claridad fue un vistazo antes de hacer la entrega.

-¿Qué paso?

-sí que te tardaste Jaybird, ella ya se fue, dijo que le debes otra más y se largó de aquí a prisa

-esa mujer-dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Quién diablos cree que es?!... yo no le debo a nadie nada

-vámonos a casa, hoy pediremos la cena, yo invito

-es nuestro dinero Roy… como sea, pide la cena pero yo iré a patrullar un rato

¿Cómo que le debía una? Ni siquiera la conocía, ¿Cuándo apareció? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se quedó en la azotea de un edificio, colgando sus pies en la orilla, el aire cálido y las brisas que corrían en ese alto lugar le gustaba. Los Ángeles tenía un aire muy diferente a lo que tenía Gotham, prácticamente en Gotham podías oler el crimen, pero este lugar tenía un no sé qué le hacía querer estar en ese lugar, era como unas vacaciones permanentes. Se quitó su casco un momento, dejando ver su antifaz rojo, quería respirar profundamente a pesar de que el aire no era del todo limpio, aun así se llenó los pulmones con Los Ángeles

-¿Qué haces aquí, Red?

Se volvió para ver a la mujer que caminaba lentamente hasta el, con una sonrisa pegada a sus labios, se sentó junto a él en silencio observando la brillante cuidad, busco en su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de Jelly Bellys donde tomo uno y se lo metió a la boca, luego le ofreció en silencio, un poco dudoso tomo uno hasta sentir aquel dulzor en la boca seguida de su textura gelatinosa, exclamo un gracias casi como un susurro cuando ella se volvió y le miro

-pensé que tenías algo raro en la cara pero eres bastante guapo, Red

-¿acaso es un cumplido?

-puede decirse que si

-tú no estás tan mal-dijo tomando otro dulce- hace años que no comía estas cosas

-me encantan, dan energía en las noches

-¿acaso tus papis no se enojan de que salgan en las noches?

-¿acaso tu Bat papi no se enoja por venderte, RedBat?

-ok, mala pregunta

-bueno, cariño-dijo levantándose- no soy la chica que piensas

Le lanzo un beso antes de lanzarse al vacío, lanzando un cable para balancearse tranquilamente por el lugar, tenía dinero eso era seguro, corsé de kevlar, cables de tensión para lanzarse por los aires, incluso podía sentir un buen perfume emanando de ella, le gustaba su actitud.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow era astuta, rápida y excelente luchadora, siempre se encontraban al menos una vez en la noche, era una buena vigilante, además de que era coqueta y sensual, se parecía un poco a Babs, solo un poco y eso le agradaba aunque era mucho más directa y ruda. Le gustaba verla balancear ágilmente con una sonrisa para todos lados, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin problemas. Había pasado casi un año desde que se conocieron, esa noche era de esas tranquilas, así que él y su compañero se sentaron en una azotea comiendo la cena, dos sándwich mientras observaban la buena vista en silencio

-antes hubiera matado para tener una cerveza y disfrutar esta vista

-eres un idiota, Roy

-estoy feliz de estar rehabilitado… además esta vista es genial por sí sola, no extraño ni Star City ni nuestro hogar en la isla

-esta es nuestra cuidad ahora…-dijo dando una mordida

-¿tan rápido cenando?

-oh-dijo al verla- la sensual Shadow-dijo sonriente- ven a cenar, Jaybird preparo un Sándwich para ti

-así que Jaybird –dijo riendo- gracias cariño- dijo sentándose junto a él tomando un sándwich

-sé que siempre caes de paracaidista-respondió el

-yo sé que aún me quieres, Red

-oh, creo que interrumpo el romance por aquí

-solo bromea Roy, no importa

-siempre me romper el corazón, Red-dijo riendo

Ella siempre bromeaba con él lo que en parte le hacía sentir bien, después de comenzar a sentir algo por Babs… tenía miedo de que le gustara Batgirl habían tenido una que otra misión juntos pero era difícil de evitar ver a Batgirl, al menos Shadow era una buena distracción. Roy le decía constantemente que tuvieran una cita, que saliera ¿y cómo no? ¿A qué chica no le gustaba el chico malo? Seguro que eso era lo que le atraía a ella. Pero una cita era algo mucho más serio, es decir ella podría ser cualquier persona, incluso alguien que fingía ser un héroe, puede ser una villana cualquiera, podría incluso ser una espía o algo.

Luego de cenar Roy se fue a casa, la mujer no dijo nada más luego de comer, el seguía ahí quedándose sentado ahí sumido en sus pensamientos, no escucho acercarse y lanzarse sobre él, luego dos disparos, miro a Shadow que estaba con una sonrisa y se puso a pelear con dos hombres con mascara, ellos era buenos, apostaría a que eran de la liga de asesinos. De repente uno lanzo una granada a una ventana rompiéndola, tardo solo una par de segundos en explotar, se miraron alarmados y no dudaron en entrar, ya no importaba los dos hombres que trataron de matarlo, importaba las 8 personas que habitaban en la pequeña casa, ayudaron a sacarlas, pero cuando la mujer toco la perilla de la puerta lanzo un grito antes de girarla y salir a prisa antes de que saliera una gran llamarada, los bomberos se acercaron rápido y los paramédicos, pero también la policía, así que era hora de que Red Hood y Shadow se alejaran.

-tu mano-dijo el pelinegro

-estaré bien

-salvaste mi cabeza, lo menos que puedo hacer es curarte la mano en casa

La tomo entre sus brazos y a prisa llego a su guarida donde el pelirrojo extrañamente no se encontraba en casa, busco agua y hielo para detener la quemadura, la mujer miraba asombrada el lugar. Finalmente cuando ella estuvo curada le sirvió un poco de jugo mientras ella todavía estaba concentrada en el lugar

-bonito

-no finjas, es un desastre

-oh vamos… son dos chicos en una bodega, para mi es genial

-como quieras-mira su teléfono- que diablos quiere ella ahora

-¿es tu chica?

-no, es difícil

-oh… te gusta

-no me gusta… solo hubo un momento, un segundo quizás... era la chica de mi "hermano" por así decirlo, además ella es muy buena para mí, solo fue el momento, no es mi tipo tampoco

-ok… no más del tema

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-tú siempre me has atraído, no iba a dejar que te mataran tan fácilmente

-¿atraído?

-si-dijo sonrojada- te he visto en Gotham y en todo el mundo… moría por conocerte

-suenas como una loca fan

-no estoy loca-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-me gustas, eres atractiva y ruda, me gustan las mujeres que no necesitan a nadie para ser ellas

-ya tengo que irme, Jay… nos veremos otra noche

Se acercó para besarle la mejilla pero el agarro su rostro para que le besara en los labios, le gustaba ella, además quería olvidarse un momento de Batgirl, no era un despecho, al menos no del todo, además ella no parecía rechazarle. La levanto y la subió a la mesa, mientras ella le acercaba más a su cuerpo atrapándole con sus piernas, bien torneadas y suaves piernas sobre aquella delgada pantimedia oscura, ambos se había quitado la chaqueta y cuando ella le quito la camiseta lo miro un momento y se detuvo de golpe observando varias cicatrices y líneas surcando su piel, se detuvo de golpe tocando suavemente su pecho

-me haces cosquillas-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿duele?

-¿acaso no tienes?

-no tantas

-estoy en el negocio desde joven, desde que tenía como 15 años

-muy joven… -le mira- eres increíble

Se quedó un poco atónito, nadie le había dicho increíble sin ser sarcástico, le gusto de cierta manera ese comentario, le hizo soltar una sonrisa antes de seguir con su tarea… el molesto kevlar sobre su pecho, pero no ahí, siguió besándola mientras la cargaba en su brazos hasta su habitación. Ni uno de los dos se quitó el antifaz esa noche, mantener el misterio era interesante, la mujer tenía el cuerpo torneado y con un color tostado, un tatuaje de alas cerca de su vientre, reclamando su nombre toda la noche mientras se balanceaba sobre el

La mañana siguiente se despertó y la mujer ya no estaba a su lado, le había dejado en un papel una marca de un beso, la miro y dio una sonrisa, se sentía mucho más relajado, más tranquilo cuando se levantó, se puso un pantalón cuando Roy entro a prisa

-así que Jaybird tuvo una invitada esta noche, ese es mi chico

-no creerías quien era

-quien quiera que fuera… dejo en tu cama una mancha roja

-¿Qué?-dijo alarmado antes de mirarla

-¿acaso te pusiste violento con ella? Jaybird, ahora somos comerciales no podemos tener esa publicidad

-no fue nada raro Roy, fue sexo de lo más normal

-¿acaso era virgen? ¿Te lo dijo?

-claro que no gran idiota… diablos… acaso Shadow….

-¿¡Shadow?!... ¡lo sabía!... tú y ella tiene bastante química

Miro la mancha un poco confuso ¿acaso ella lo era? ¿Por qué no le dijo? No es que el fuera violento, pero tampoco era muy romántico ni nada, tampoco mostro ninguna señal de dolor, la estuvo observando todo el tiempo y ella no le dijo nada, era un real misterio.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna cosa su teléfono sonó, era un trabajo, tenían que cazar a un proxeneta que atrapaba mujeres por la noche y las hacia trabajar para él, las maltrataba y drogaba para que les hiciera caso, habían atrapado a una de las hijas de un director de cine y el sí tenía para pagarles.

A pesar de que su misión ya había comenzado el trataba de dejar de lado los pensamientos sobre la mujer, de cierta manera tenía miedo de haberla traumado, de haberla obligado y todo para olvidar a Babs un momento. Estaba observando con unos binoculares dentro de las casas cuando de la nada, la vio a pasos en silencio, delicadamente y movió con cuidado un enorme basurero que hizo aparecer una alcantarilla. La levanto a prisa y vio salir a la primera mujer del lugar, con ropa relevadora, asustada apretando la mano vendada de la mujer. Bajo rápido mientras Arsenal vigilaba, sacaron cada una de las 34 mujeres que estaban escondidas, incluso varias de estas menores de edad, en silencio las movieron mientras se escuchaba que Arsenal dejaba en el suelo a todos los que trataban de seguirle, finalmente salieron a la calle principal donde llamaron a la policía.

-tenemos que hablar, Shadow

-¿Qué sucede, Red?

-tenemos que hablar sobre lo de anoche, pronto

Finalmente cuando cada una de las mujeres se había ido y la policía se llevó a todos los involucrados a su cuartel y luego a sus casas. La mujer subió a su motocicleta, pero no sin que antes Red Hood subiera con ella, anduvieron por las oscuras calles hasta el parque Griffin, nadie andaba por el lugar pero tenía una buena vista de las estrellas, la mujer se recostó ahí mientras él estaba tratando de comenzar su discurso

-Jay… ¿lo hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que nunca lo hizo con nadie?

-si no veo sangre no lo hubiera creído, eres bastante buena…

-gracias supongo… Jay no te preocupes solo fue una noche, no creas que tienes que invitarme na cita ni nada… sé que trataste de olvidar a la otra chica

-hey…

-¿si?

-lamento que tu primera vez fuera conmigo, seguro no era lo que esperabas

-tienes razón, no era lo que esperaba, pero yo no me negué Jay… yo quería hacerlo y está bien

-no me conoces Shadow y tú tampoco a mí, no puedes decir eso

-no me importa tu pasado… es lo que eres lo que me agrada-da un suspiro y le mira- tu vive atrapado con esa chica y haz lo que quieras, pero no creas que me tomaste a la fuerza, yo quería ¿y tú, querías hacerlo?

Le miro un momento y dio un suspiro antes de levantarse aprisa y salir de ahí con su motocicleta, no paso mucho rato para que Arsenal llegara, habían intercambiado numero de trabajo con la mujer. Pero todo eso parecía estudio cuando él se hizo la pregunta

¿Él quería hacerlo?


	3. Chapter 3

Miro sobre el edificio, había recién terminado una pelea, habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche con la mujer y no podía olvidarla, no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho, ni quiera la había podido ver, ella le evitaba, estaba segura de eso

-llámala-dijo afilando sus flechas

-¿y que le digo? -dijo molesto- ¡me encanto tener sexo contigo!

-empieza por ahí, luego pídele una cita-se detiene y le mira- ella te gusta Jaybird, olvídate de Gordon, solo fue un momento, tú lo has dicho, ella es linda claro que sí, pero aparte de eso son muy diferentes, ni sequita te tomaría en serio, tú sabes… Grayson

-lo sé-suspira- pero Shadow, ni siquiera nos conocemos…

\- Jess no es cualquier chica, Jaybird

-¿Jess? ¿Has hablado con ella?

-claro que sí, ella me consigue partes que necesito

Así que Jess, un nombre al menos, no es que no le gustara Shadow pero eso le hacía sentir más cercana. Fue a una tienda, con su traje de Red Hood y todo, compro Jelly Bellys y se fue a un edificio. La mujer le vio desde lejos y callo al edificio mirando animada los brillantes dulces que estaban depositados sobre la mano del pelinegro, cuando se acercó a él le tomo de la mano, miro sus ojos un momento y le dijo

-si quería

-Jay…. Eso fue hace dos semanas ¿lo sabes?

-si… pero quería decírtelo…

-oh cariño-dijo tomando uno de los dulces y metiéndose a la boca- ¿estás bien?

-tengamos una cita

-¿Qué?... Jay te dije que esto no es necesario

-Jess… yo quiero que tengamos una cita mañana

-maldito Arse…. Ok ¿y cuál es el plan?

-mañana aquí, a las 8

-ok, para que sepas Jay, no me asombro con facilidad

-tranquilo, nena yo se impresionar a las chicas-dijo con una sonrisa

Le dejo los dulces y se fue del lugar con una leve sonrisa, quería compensarle lo de la otra noche, había estado con muchas chicas pero ninguna le había dejado tan atrapado, ese sabor dulzón en la boca que pensaba que era de los Jelly Bellys no era más que su sabor propio de ella. Llego a casa y se fueron a un pequeño trabajo, no mucho dinero pero el suficiente para planear algo, él no era bueno en citas, porque una cita normal era salir a cenar o algo así, pero ella no era una chica normal, tenía que volarle la cabeza con esa sorpresa, cuando de la nada del bolsillo de un tipo que golpeaba salió una foto, la miro un poco curioso por el lugar

-es de mi esposa, no te la lleves

-¿Dónde es esto?-dijo enojado

-el matador, la playa… por favor Red Hood no te la lleves

-iras a la cárcel de todos modos, lo único que tendrás para recordarla es esto

Se la devolvió y mentalmente le agradecía por la idea, había olvidado ese lugar que en algún momento le hubiera gustado ir, ya tenía la idea lista para desarrollarla de mejor manera. Cuando terminaron el trabajo se fueron a su cueva, Roy estaba experimentando con nuevas flechas trucadas, su maestro le había enseñado mucho de esto, pero él quería expandir su propia selección de estas mientras su amigo estaba limpiando sus armas, un delicado y minucioso trabajo que hacía con esmero para que fueran más eficientes

-¿planeaste algo?

-El matador

-buen lugar-dijo observando su flecha- aunque ¿crees que a Jess le guste?

-la verdad creo que sí, solo necesito llevar algo para comer, le gustan los Jelly Bellys quizás algo para beber

-vamos-se detiene y le mira- Jess me agrada y si tú no comienzas a actuar, idiota-Hood, voy a hacerlo yo, tengo mis encantos aun

-tú no tienes encantos, Roy-dijo riendo

Fue temprano a la tienda, seguro que a la mujer le gustaban los caramelos así que no dudo en comprar algunos, algunas sodas y cosas por el estilo, había pensado todo el día en aquello, ni siquiera por su mente había cruzado el recuerdo de la pelirroja. Busco sus cosas y salió en su motocicleta hasta el lugar acordado, la mujer le esperaba con su traje un poco nerviosa, él se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella para robar un beso de sus labios, ella no dudo en responderle, pero antes de que se dejaran llevar debían ir al lugar de su cita. Condujeron casi una hora hasta la hermosa playa que tenía grandes estructura de piedra, a esa hora ya no había nadie en la playa, se sentaron en la arena, ambos se quitaron sus chaquetas, botas y guantes antes de relajarse en la arena, él le dio de los dulces que la mujer no dudo en comer

-es hermoso, Jay

-te dije que te sorprendería nena

-lo hiciste-sonríe- gracias Jay… estaba nerviosa… nunca había ido a una cita

-eres extraña, Shadow… me parece que en realidad no eres nada como te vez ahora

-pues tienes razón-dijo riendo- trabajo en un jardín de niños ¿y tú?

-yo solo soy yo… es una larga historia en realidad…

-quiero escucharlo

-no, no quieres

-Jay… quiero saber

Dio un suspiro y comenzó, le conto todo, desde su madre hasta Bruce, el Joker, sus "hermanos" incluso comento la situación con Batgirl mientras la muchacha escuchaba atenta lo que le decía, cada palabra que salía de su boca la mujer la escuchaba con el semblante tranquilo. Finalmente cuando el termino le miro esperando que saliera corriendo, estaba con un muerto viviente después de todo, pero ella se acercó hasta él y quito su antifaz delicadamente y luego el de ella, tomo su rostro en una caricia, sentada sobre sus piernas, beso sus mejillas, su frente y sus labios sonriéndole

-¿sentiste eso?

-si…-dijo sonrojado

-es porque estas vivo… y estás viviendo el ahora, Jason… no lo que te hizo el Joker… ni nadie… sé que hiciste cosas malas, pero eso ya fue el pasado

-pensé que saldrías corriendo, o me dispararías

-no soy tu juez, Jason… ese no es mi trabajo

-¿y tú?

-¿yo?-dijo riendo- soy solo de aquí, mis padres murieron hace dos años con mi hermana pequeña, me volví esto… porque no quería que a ningún niño le pase lo que le paso a Betty… ella la amarraron y le hicieron cosas malas Jason… también por eso cuido niños, para no olvidar a Betty

-suena muy simple… pero eres buena luchando y eso no se consigue en dos años

-tienes razón, entreno desde pequeña, Los Ángeles es un lugar peligroso, aprendí a cuidarme sola, conseguí maestros, aprendí en las calles

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Jessica Morse…

-quiero tener una cita con ella-dijo sujetándola de las caderas- las quiero a ambas

Comenzó a besarla, no reparo en que estaban en lugar público, la hizo suya de nuevo ahí mismo, su piel se veía mucho más radiante por la noche, después de todo eran seres de la noche, mucho más activos que de día. Se detuvo un momento y la observo con la respiración agitada mientras ella estaba avergonzada con una leve sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede Jay?

-mi teléfono lleva sonando hace un rato… pero no quería detenerme

-quizás sea una emergencia…

Miro su teléfono y si era una emergencia, un problema era cuando Alfred llamaba, pero una emergencia era cuando Tim y Bruce llamaban, llamo de vuelta y era claramente eso, una emergencia. Aparentemente todas las mafias de Gotham se habían aleado para dar un golpe, literalmente se estaba cayendo a pedazos ya que habían hecho estallar muchos edificios, parecía que se acababa el mundo, Bruce ya había enviado una de sus naves en busca de Red Hood y Arsenal.

Miro a la mujer que se estaba vistiendo ¿quería arriesgarla a eso? No claro que no, pero necesitaban ayuda, la real pregunta era si estaba lisa para el trabajo. Luego de cortar con bruce y de terminar de vestirse, tomo su mano y le dijo

-no puedo protegerte en Gotham, eso es otro nivel

-lo se… pero no te dejare solo Jason, no ahora… ya no puedo hacerlo-dijo sonriente

-no puedes morir ¿me escuchaste?

-tu tampoco

Fueron recogidos por un Bat-avión, la mujer estaba sombrada ante el lujo, recogieron a Arsenal que había preparado el equipo y algunas cosas para la mujer, se prepararon mientras el pelinegro estaba con la mujer mirando el paisaje, la noche llena de luces, el campo oscuro y las pequeñas casas todo en menos de una hora, cruzar américa en casi una hora, ella estaba asombrada, sobretodo de no vomitar en su primer viaje en un vehículo como aquel.

Apenas bajaron comenzó la diversión, había un humo extraño así que los tres se pusieron mascarillas, espalda con espalda con espalda, de cierto modo era como un deja-vu, ambos hubieran deseado estar con Kori en una situación así, sin menospreciar a su nueva compañera, la habían visto en acción y era buena, pero Gotham… eran las ligas mayores


	4. Chapter 4

La perdió de vista casi toda la noche, lo que no le gustaba, a pesar de que Gotham había sido su hogar mucho tiempo no quería estar en esa situación, Shadow perdida, Batgirl rondando, Bruce rondando… todo era una mala combinación de variables.

Pero luego de unas horas y con el sol a punto de salir, las criaturas oscuras tenían que esconderse, se escuchó una motocicleta y ambos voltearon a ver, Tim Drake con la mujer de cabellos negros, venían charlando y riendo antes de que ella se bajara y con una sonrisa se despidiera de el

-hey, Red… que raro verte en casa

-tú me llamaste, Red-suspira- ya era hora que llegaras, tenemos que volver a casa

-Gotham es bastante interesante-dijo con una sonrisa- menos mal que Red Robin me dio un paseo

-ven a verme Gotham cuando quieras, te daré un paseo más interesante, Shadow

-no la mires tanto, Drake-dijo el pelinegro- vámonos a casa

Estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras volvían a casa mientras la mujer se limpiaba una herida en la pierna, quemaduras y cortadas eran parte del repertorio que manchaba su piel, pero ella estaba confiada de su tratamiento. Cuando llegaron a casa el pelinegro seguía en silencio, se fue rápidamente a la ducha mientras el pelirrojo le invito a comer algo a la mujer antes de que se fuera, finalmente cuando salió parecía tener ganas de hablar, mientras la chica se acomodaba en la cama luego de una rápida ducha

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Red Robin?

-claro ¿Quién más?

-oh, conocí a Nightwing también, bastante amable, aunque curioso por saber de mi… con ambos solo hable de tu trabajo en LA… solo le dije que hacías un estupendo trabajo

-¿y por qué Drake dijo eso?

-solo fue amable… ¡qué sé yo! ¿Acaso crees que me importa alguien tan pretencioso?-dijo molesta

-ok-dijo besándola- te creo

-vamos ¿dudaste de mí?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-vamos Jess… hablamos de alguien que tiene futuro, que tiene dinero

-¿y cómo diablos iba a saberlo?-suspira- sabes… iré a casa-se levanta- no soy como las otras chicas, Jason… y parece que aún no lo entiendes

Se levantó a prisa a pesar de que el trato de detenerle, era muy ágil, incluso Roy le intento detener, tenía que tener tiempo para pensar, ella y el. Roy estaba revisando que su equipo no tuviera daños en el Round de la noche mientras Jason trataba de meditar la situación, de verdad que de vez en cuando Drake le sacaba de sus casillas, seguro que él sabía que él y la mujer tenían algo, eso era obvio ¿o acaso había algo más? … espera… ¿y por qué no vio a Batgirl toda la noche? Miro a Roy y él le desvió la mirada, estaba claro

-¿la vieron?

-es difícil decir que la vimos… ok, si la vimos pero

-Roy… ¿Qué dijiste?

-no pasó nada que tuviera que ver contigo directamente… solo que Batgirl le dijo que solo andaba jugando, entonces Jess se enojo

-¿y qué le dijo?

-pues Jess ahí se fue con Red Robin, según Tim necesitaba refuerzos en la parte oeste… ella fue con él para evitarte problemas

Lo había arruinado, seguro que sí, así que no le quedo de otra que buscar a la mujer, era viernes así que seguramente estaba en el jardín de niños en el que trabajada, recorrió todo Los Ángeles buscando el jardín de niños donde seguro trabajaría la mujer pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, de seguro se había tomado el día libre debido a sus heridas. Se sentó en una parada de autobús cuando de repente recibió un mensaje de teléfono, era Roy para darle una dirección, era cerca así que se metió una tienda y consiguió una bolsa de Jelly Bellys y busco la dirección. Medida se acercaba se escuchaba música, se asomó por una venta a y vio a una mujer con vestido blanco con flores rosadas en la parte baja, con un suéter tenía el cabello trenzado y cuando se volvió vio el rostro de la mujer, con gafas y sonriendo mientras bailaba con los niños.

-maestra hay alguien en la ventana

-¡¿Jason?!

-Jess… ¿podemos hablar?

-estoy un poco ocupada ahora-dijo molesta

-te esperare

Se bajó de la ventana y pronto le dijo la mujer que entrara, el salón de la mujer era luminoso y lleno de juguetes y adornos de colores, todos se preparaban para adornar el lugar para el verano, mientras ella cortaba algunas flores. El pelinegro miraba con una leve sonrisa todos los niños dibujando y pintando algunas flores, miro a la mujer, mucho más hermosa con la luz del día parecía una flor, femenina, pequeña y delicada con una sonrisa, nada comparado con la sensual Shadow que conocía

-Roy me conto… lo que dijo Babs

-eso ya paso… alguien tenía que decirlo

-eres buena en lo que haces Jess… no creas lo que Babs dice

-pensé que te pondrías de su lado, Jay

-lo sé... pero no me importa que le diga ahora… Jess…yo

-¿eres novio de la maestra?-hablo un niño curioso

-no, Matt… solo somos amigos

-Jess… si ella es mi chica

-¿Qué?-dijo sonrojada

-vamos nena-le entrega la bolsa con dulces-

-ok, cariño… pero no asustes a los niños ¿ok?

-claro

Jamás había compartido con niños, ni siquiera de pequeños pero estos pequeños a pesar de su ruda apariencia se acercaron a él para darle juguetes y cosas mientras miraba confundido a todos, los niños no eran como él creía, pretencioso y molestos, estos eran amables y buenos, de seguro era porque la mujer los criaba. Jamás había cruzado por su mente que aquella misma mujer patea traseros y vigilante nocturna era la misma dulce maestra que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Se hacía de tarde y los padres pasaban por los niños mientras el colgaba guirnaldas en el techo para hacer más ameno el lugar, finalmente cuando terminaron la mujer se despidió de todos y caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa de la mujer. Ella iba sonriente hasta que se sonrojo cuando el pelinegro tomo a la mano de la mujer, entrelazándola con la suya, era pequeña y cálida, busco el rostro de la mujer cuando ella se alzó en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar sus labios.

La casa de la mujer era mucho más agradable que el viejo almacén que tenían, era un pequeño apartamento luminoso, tenía una sala que estaba junto a la cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño, la mujer abrió la ventana y con una regadera dio agua a sus plantas que colgaban de la ventana mientras el pelinegro inspeccionaba el lugar, cuando abrió el armario de la habitación de la mujer vio su traje, un poco más limpio y remendado en las cortaduras. Vio a la mujer sobre el sofá, descansando, seguro que de anoche no había dormido nada, se había levantado a trabajar como cualquier mortal, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama donde luego de acostarla cerro las cortinas y se acomoda junto a ella

-Jay…

-estoy aquí nena… tranquila

-¿Batman no te dijo nada por mi…?

-no, tranquila no te preocupes por eso, no me importa lo que digan

-no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa… ¿y Roy?

-está en casa, espero que no gastando todo nuestro dinero

Como mal augurio su teléfono sonó, era exactamente aquella persona recién mencionada, Roy que según él le dijo que fuera a toda prisa a su guarida, por el tono que lo decía era mejor hacer caso, la mujer se ofreció en acompañarle pero él le dijo que no, eso sí pidió su motocicleta por que la suya seguía en la playa el matador. Tomo las llaves de la motocicleta, bajo hasta el callejón y se fue en la motocicleta hasta la bodega donde vivía con el pelirrojo, entro y él se volvió en su silla nervios, hasta que apareció Bruce apoyado sobre la mesa revisando uno de los tantos inventos que tenía Arsenal de su inventario

-¿Qué tal, Jason?

-oh… ¿Qué diablos sucede ahora?

-Bárbara comento lo sucedido con tu compañera

-¿acaso la vez por aquí?... no es nuestra compañera

-no quiero que vuelvas a entrometer a más personas en una emergencia de la familia

-¿entonces tampoco llevo a Roy?

-es completamente diferente, Roy Harper está más que capacitado, tiene el entrenamiento necesario

-Roy Harper es capaz de hablar por si solo-dijo el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados

-el punto es que no debes obligar a los demás a hacer lo que tú quieras

-hey… Jay pensaba que podríamos cenar con-dijo la mujer al entrar- l-lo lamento… no sabía que estaban tan ocupados

-hey… Jess…-dijo Roy tratando de calmar el ambiente- tu… ya sabes

-Roy, Jess… déjennos a solas

Roy Harper conocía bien la situación de Jason con su "padre", bastante tensa era una buena forma de describir aquella relación, por eso mismo cada vez que ambos se encontraban el siempre trataba de correr lo más lejos de la explosión para no salir dañado, esta vez parecía amarrado al lugar igual que la mujer. Shadow miraba su taza de té un poco confusa, revolviéndole lentamente mientras el pelirrojo trataba de distraerle lo más posible

-Sabes aunque Bruce es muy duro, pero con Jason siempre se ablanda

-Bruce… él es… tu sabes

-si, él es el gran jefe de Jason, su padre después de todo, aunque él no lo diga así

-lo se… no quiero entrometerme, Jason… sé que le hago problemas a él, pero solo me di cuenta desde Batgirl… me dieron ganas de golpearla… odio las pelirrojas

-¡hey!

-tu entiendes Roy… creo que necesito un tiempo para pensar

-sabes… nunca pensé que Jay tuviera a alguien, ya sabes, que se enamorara de verdad, pero tu si le gustas… solo piensa bien que vas a hacer, Jess

-voy a hacer lo mejor para Jason


	5. Chapter 5

-sabía que vendría por aquí… señor Wayne

-Jessica Morse-dijo el mayor sentado sobre el sofá, tomo una fotografía y la miro- ¿es tu familia?

-sí, señor… todos muertos

-lamento oírlo

-vamos al grano, señor… Jason ¿no?

-Bárbara me contó lo sucedido en Gotham, dijo que eres solo una niña con deseos de morir

-claro que no señor… solo no estaba del todo preparada para Gotham, pero salí entera ¿Cuál es el problema?

-llevas solo un año en esto

-¿entonces lo dejo y nunca lo hago más?

-eres solo una mujer con enojo… Jason me conto de tu trabajo, vengo a ofrecerte uno mejor

-¿Qué?

-en Gotham, en la fundación Martha Wayne, tendrás un mejor sueldo, mejor equipo y yo te daré un lugar mucho mejor… pero debes dejar de ser Shadow y no hablar nunca más con Jason

-¿por qué no quieres que este con él, Bruce?

-Jason no es como tú o yo, todos sus enemigos saben que Jason es Red Hood, con eso te atacaran, te pondrán en peligro, no podemos dejar que salgas lastimada, no es nuestra forma de trabajar

-no quiero ponerlo en peligro, Bruce… ¿el que te dijo?

-él sabe que vendrán por ti, quería que te convenza de que vayas a Gotham…

-lo hare… pero puedo pedirte un último favor-el asiente- quiero una foto de Jason… él fue mi primer todo, Bruce no lo olvidare como tú piensas, Jason es importante para mi

Recogió algunas de sus pertenencias antes de irse con el mayor, no podía dejar nota ni decir nada, se fue en silencio dejando su apartamento. Miro por la ventana del Jet, de lejos podía ver la playa del matador… había sido una buena noche, lamentaba que no había durado para siempre, así no estaría pasando aquello, dejando su amada cuidad, debía protegerle, después de todo lo amaba.

El pelinegro se puso mucho más serio, trataba de no demostrar que la extrañaba, pero lo veía cada vez que comía un Jelly Bellys, le recordaban el dulzor de la boca de la mujer, cada vez que veía a una mujer con flores en sus vestido buscaba el rostro de la mujer, pero nunca lo encontraba, a ella le encantaba las flores. Había ido muchas veces a cuidar las plantas de la mujer, a mirar que ella no volvía y ahí había notado muchas cosas de ella, en todos los lugares había al menos una flor dibujada o pintada, a ella le encantaban las flores, a él le había desagradado antes ya que le recordaban a los cementerios, lugares que odiaba, pero ahora tenían un nuevo significado, incluso había conseguido una pequeña planta con una flor rosa en medio, brillando siempre en la vieja bodega.

Habían pasado 7 meses de que había visto a la mujer por última vez, poco y nada era mencionada entre los dos amigos, ese día en especial habían ido a Gotham para cumplir una de sus misiones, Roy Harper se tomó la tarde antes de que comenzara buscando una pieza de cobre para uno de sus inventos cuando de la nada, la vio salir de un hospital, pero lo más increíble para él fue ver una rebosante panza levantando ligeramente su vestido, acariciándola suavemente. Choco la mirada con el pelirrojo y se puso nerviosa, estaba asustada, trato de correr pero Roy le detuvo, trato de calmarla, estaba nerviosa. Finalmente cuando tomo aire, llevo a Roy a su departamento, tenía ya varias cosas de bebe acomodadas esperando la llegada de, al parecer, una pequeña.

-¿Cómo estas, Jess?

-nerviosa Roy… asustada… por favor no se lo digas, ni siquiera Bruce lo sabe

-hey Jessi…-dijo el pelinegro al entrar pero se quedó en blanco cuando vio al pelirrojo- Roy…

-tanto tiempo, Tim… tranquilo, solo la encontré en la calle, lo juro

-Tim se encarga de mí ahora Roy… Bruce le dio la orden de hacerlo, el me da dinero, me cuida

-¿acaso ustedes…?

-¡no!... es de Jason, lo supe poco después de llegar aquí, Roy… es mejor que nadie lo sepa

Se quedó mirando a la mujer un poco inquieto, su amigo iba a tener una niña y no podía decirle… quería hacerlo y no podía, pero era muy injusto que la niña no tuviera un padre, sabía que su amigo de cierta manera era un salvaje, pero jamás habla olvidado a la mujer, jamás podría, ella le sacudió como un terremoto. Ni siquiera Bruce sabia de eso, porque si no ya estarían bajo su techo, con cientos de doctores y cubierta de cosas. Todo se había puesto complicado, como deseaba un trago para olvidar aquello en ese momento, pero recordó que debía afrontar sus problemas, no dejarse llevar por la tentación.

Ya de vuelta a casa, estaba intranquilo, no sabía que decir o más bien no quería decir nada, estaba seguro que la primera palabra que saldría de su boca era bebe, pero agradeció que su amigo estuviera distraído

-realmente pensé que la vería, Roy

-hey… Jaybird, sabes las reglas de Bat-jefe

-¿porque le hago caso a Bruce...?

-él dijo que era por el bien de Jess ¿recuerdas?... seguro que de alguna manera… esto es un completo y estúpido error, tú y ella son como ¡boom! ¡Búscala maldita sea!

-¿Roy?... –suspira y finalmente sonríe- tienes razón-se levanta-tenemos que ir a Gotham y buscarla

-¿y donde, gran genio?

-le iré a sacarla información a mi "hermano"

Ok, Roy sabía que idiota era una palabra para describirle perfectamente, pero ¿pedirle a Tim a información? claro trato de persuadirlo con Dick, incluso con Babs y el enano pero él estaba decidido a ir con Tim Drake, eso iría mal y todo por no decirle que su ex novia tendría un bebe, oh dios no quería ver la cara de Jason en ese momento, como intentaría matar a Bruce o a Tim, incluso quizás a él.

Estaban en el aeropuerto, pero para su mala suerte había una tormenta espantosa en Gotham, de seguro que no habría vuelos en varias horas, tampoco había señal para hablar con Red Robin, miro a Roy un momento, a punto de desistir cuando vio afuera del aeropuerto que rentaban autos

-¡¿quieres conducir hasta Gotham?!

-no, tu y yo conduciremos 2800 kilómetros hasta Gotham… vamos Roy, espero que quede dinero para gasolina

-si queda-suspira- pero quiero comer pizza en chicago ¿entendido?

-claro-suspira-

Roy condujo primero, era de noche y estaba oscura la carretera, trataron de acortar el tiempo condujeron mucho más rápido de lo permitido, gracias a Roy habían conseguido un GPS con toda la localización de la policía nacional, los mantendría tranquilo un rato, por suerte que no conducía como loco si no ya habrían muerto. El camino era largo, aburrido y cada cierto tiempo se detenían a comer o algo, estirar un poco las piernas, dormir unas horas y volver al camino

4 días le tomo en total llegar a Gotham, estaba toda cubierta de nieve, tuvieron que dejar el auto en las afueras y meterse como pudieron en la cuidad, buscar los departamentos con la nieve cubriéndoles por todos lados era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Jason miro el cielo oscuro de Gotham, siempre era de cierta manera tenebrosa, pero le gustaba, Gotham era la cuidad que le vio crecer y a pesar de que trataba de evitarle por los murciélagos que rondaban, siempre era bueno caminar por casa.

De repente escucho una voz y vio a la pelirroja caer del cielo, sonriente y animada de cierta manera, saludo a ambos mientras el pelinegro estaba intranquilo

-¿Dónde está Drake?

-¿Tim?... bueno él se cambió de domicilio hace unos meses… busco su teléfono y le mostro la dirección- vive con una mujer ahora, no sé quién es, nunca la saca de casa

-¿una… mujer?

Miro al pelirrojo algo alarmado mientras él estaba con el ceño fruncido con Batgirl, entonces los miedo sobre la mujer se habían vuelto más evidentes ¿acaso Tim le había enamorado?... quizás para ella no significaba nada su amor en Los Ángeles, era amor a pesar de que nunca lo dijeron, a pesar de que nunca hablaron sobre eso demasiado, la amaba y a pesar del tiempo de estar alejados, la amaba y quería decírselo ahora mismo, busco en su equipo y lanzo una cuerda para columpiarse seguido del pelirrojo, ante la mirada confundía de Batgirl.

Buscaron por todos lados tratando de encontrar el lugar donde estaba Red Robin, se metieron por la ventana rompiéndola, rodando por el piso entre cristales rotos, tierra y hojas aplastadas, habían caído sobre plantas, se acercó hasta ellas y olio las hojas, menta.

-Huelen a Jess

-diablos, estúpido obsesionado… Kori hacia lo mismo, oler cosas

-tu estas obsesionado Roy

-¿Jason….? ¿Roy…?

Alzo la vista y no podía creer lo que veía, era ella, la misma y sonriente cara, pero ahora con lágrimas, pero luego miro su cuerpo, su barriga estaba crecida, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, le miro asombrado y detrás de ella apareció Tim, aun mas asombrado que él. No podía creerlo, se sentía alarmado y ahogado, quería salir del lugar, iba a salir del lugar, cuando la mujer busco rápido en un cajón y le disparo una red atrapándolo, la misma Jess de antes, claro que ahora, embarazada


	6. Chapter 6

Roy lo ayudo a desatarlo pero le sujeto con una cuerda las manos para que no escapara tan fácilmente y lo obligo a sentarse en un sofá, mientras miraba enojado a Tim que a pesar de las "visitas" se fue a trabajar a su "cueva", dejando a la mujer observando con la mirada inquieta y las manos temblorosas

-Jason… -dijo temblorosa tocándose el vientre

-¿es de Drake?

-¿Qué?-dijo asombrada- claro que no gran idiota

-¿de quién es?-dijo enojado- si es de Grayson juro que no te lo perdono

-idiota-gruño molesta

-vamos, Jess… estas embarazada, te hará mal enojarte

-es tuyo, Jason-dijo enojada- ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí?... se supone que obedecerías a Bruce

-¡por qué no me dijiste!

-porque ni siquiera Bruce lo sabe, siempre pensé en que no debías ocuparte de nadie, luego de que naciera pensaba irme a otro lugar, estoy cansada de ser un estorbo para todos, para ti, para Bruce, para Tim

-no eras un estorbo para mi… Te amo Jess…

-yo también te amo, Jason-dijo sonrojada

-y yo los amo a ustedes chicos-dijo Roy sonriente

-arruinas el momento, Roy

-lo se… no lo agradezcan

El pelirrojo desato a su amigo que corrió a abrazar a la mujer, apretándola levemente entre sus brazos, pero su enorme panza no le dejaba acercarse el todo, beso con cuidado aquella pequeña boca dulce, todavía sabia a Jelly Bellys, no quería soltarla pero de repente la mujer se apartó sujetando su estómago, asustada y temblorosa. Sus piernas se doblaron y ambos estaban alarmados, iba a dar a luz ahora mismo, llamaron a Tim mientras Jason sujetaba la mano de su chica con la mirada atenta en ella que respiraba agitada y angustiada exclamando su nombre.

Tim estaba más tranquilo, sabía que ocurriría pronto así que subió a la mujer hasta un helicóptero que esperaba en la azotea y se movió rápido hasta el hospital. La atendieron rápido mientras el menor le entregaba a Red Hood un bolso que tenía estampada pequeñas flores de colores. Se quedaron ahí, esperando noticias, hasta que el doctor salió agotado, la mujer tenía que tener una cesárea así que la habían operado y se estaba recuperando

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-está estable y la pequeña muy sana y fuerte, ya que el hermano de la señorita Jessica la cuido mucho ¿es usted el padre?

-si

-ella me conto que trabajaba en el extranjero, me alegra que estuviera aquí para ver a la pequeña Daisy

-¿Daisy?-dijeron al unísono

Caminaron hasta la sala de recién nacidos, donde había un gran cristal donde mostraban a todos los bebes, habían algunos que estaban a la vista de todos, pero ninguno con el nombre de la niña, de pronto apareció una enfermera empujando una pequeña cuna de plástico transparente y dentro estaba la criatura más pequeña y hermosa que había visto, sus ojos se iluminaron, era rosada y con cabello negro, tranquila y con la cara regordeta, en un papel blanquecino salía el nombre de su madre y abajo el nombre de la niña

-Daisy Todd-dijo el pelirrojo al leer el papel

-Daisy Todd…-dijo en un susurro el pelinegro

-¡Daisy Todd!-

Abrazo a su amigo animado, estaban contentos en especial el pelinegro que estaba con el pecho apretado, estaba emocionado y solo quería llegar a ver a la mujer, corrió a la habitación y estaba acostada durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa, ambos estaban esperando que despertara o que trajeran a la bebe. Una enfermera entro y pidió el bolso al mayor para tomar la ropa dela bebe, él lo abrió y le entrego toda la ropa pequeña de la niña, cuando de pronto cayo una fotografía. El pelirrojo le recogió a prisa y no podía creer lo que veía, luego de que la enfermera se fuera se la dio al pelinegro, era el, poco antes de morir, quizás incluso el mismo día, había sido tomada de una cámara de seguridad seguramente, era el cómo Robin, con una sonrisa, esperando sobre un edificio, se podía ver incluso a Batman más atrás, era de esas pocos imagines que recodaba con claridad.

-Jason…-dijo la mujer adormilada

-Daisy Todd-dijo el pelirrojo contento-es Daisy Todd, Daisy Todd

-oh Roy… es muy temprano para ser un idiota… es el nombre de mi pequeña

-¿estás bien, nena?

-claro, cariño… ¿Cómo esta ella?-dijo acomodándose lentamente-

-perfecta y hermosa-respondió el tomando su mano

-pronto la traerán, Jess

Esperaron un momento y pronto la enfermera la trajo hasta la habitación, la mujer la tomo en sus brazos con la cara iluminada, abrazo a su pequeña entre sus brazos, el pelinegro se sentó junto a ella tomando a la pequeña, cálida y regordeta y a diferencia de los dos, tranquila como una flor, ambos estaba encantados con la pequeña igual que el pelirrojo que miraba contento la escena, busco su teléfono y tomo una fotografía de la pequeña y de la nueva familia, se la envió a Kori de inmediato, no dudo ni un segundo que ella quisiera saber esto.

Pero todo se puso tenso cuando entro el Bat-jefe, le pidió a Roy que espera afuera, estaba Tim y Alfred esperando ver a Jason, pero primero tenían que charlar, tenía que hablar del futuro de los tres

-Tim me conto todo

-Bruce…-hablo el pelinegro pero no tenía más que decir… no sabía cómo explicar eso

-felicidades, a ambos

-¿eh?

-es hermosa-dijo mirando a la niña- lamento no haber sido informado, si hubiera sabido no los hubiera mantenido alejados

-quiero volver a Los ángeles, quiero que Daisy crezca como el sol

-les daré una casa, lo que necesiten… lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto sola, Jessica

-pensaste en lo mejor, Bruce… ahora concentrémonos en Daisy

-me encargare de Daisy que tenga todo lo q necesite-dijo el pelinegro

-¿quieres… cargarla?

Se acercó hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, sonrió levemente al ver su rostro, cuando abrió y dejo ver esos brillantes ojos azules como su padre, el prometió cuidarle lo más que pudiera, era una bella niña. También cambiaron el registro de Jason, ya no estaba muerto y saldría su pequeña flor como su hija, finalmente volvió a entregar a la pequeña los brazos de su madre, pronto entraron todas las visitas a ver a la pequeña, Alfred estaba emocionado de no solo conoce a la mujer que robo el corazón de Jason si no a la que incluso le había dado una hermosa niña

Bruce le dio un departamento para los 4, porque lo único que le pidió la mujer era que tuviera un cuarto para Arsenal, donde además de esto seguían teniendo el almacén, ya que en la casa estarían vetadas las armas, artes marciales y cualquier cosa que fuera peligrosa para la niña, seguían yendo a misiones y la mujer estaba con la niña, paseaban y se divertían juntas, pero no era lo mismo que habían vivido hace unos meses atrás.

-deberían tener un cita

-¿cita?-dijo la mujer adormilada

-claro que sí, deberían revivir su amor y esas cosas, ya saben

-pero ¿y Daisy?-dijo el pelinegro- está bien tiene 1 año, pero no podemos dejarla con cualquiera, nunca se ha con nadie

-yo me quedare con ella, es mi ahijada después de todo

-preferiría dejarla con el mocoso, Roy… además si Jess conociera más a Alfred de seguro que escogía sobre ti

-vamos ¿dirás que no confías en mí?

-no-dijeron al unísono

-pequeña hermosa-dijo tomando a la niña- Daisy-duckie –dijo lanzándola levemente al aire-iremos al parque y veremos muchas películas... iremos a impresionar a algunas chicas a la playa

-por esa misma actitud no puedes quedarte con Daisy, idiota-dijo la mujer tomando a la niña- es nuestro tesoro, Roy

-lo sé-dijo tomando los hombros de la mujer- pero sabes, ustedes se ven estresados, te prometo que cualquier cosa que no sepa los llamare de inmediato

-Roy… está bien, idiota-dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro- ¿porque no vamos a tomar un descanso nena? solo será una tarde, un par de horas, solo le dará la comida, una leche y a la cama

-Roy… te juro que si Daisy tiene un rasguño, te matare

-nena, la palabra

-lo siento… te… hare desaparecer

-mama-dijo tomando la cuchara

-claro nena, comida-dijo sentando a la niña en su silla

-gracias, Jess… escuchaste, Daisy-duckie… iras de paseo con el mejor tío del mundo

Esto definitivamente no acabaría bien


	7. Chapter 7

Su madre la miro un momento, tenía miedo de dejarla, pero su padre confiaba en su compañero, de cierta manera si confiaba, pero su pequeña era más que una misión era su pequeño tesoro. Se dio un minuto para pensar que haría si no tuviera aquella niña, como le había hecho feliz, incluso a veces pensaba que debía ir a Gotham con la niña para que conozca a su otra familia.

-Roy la leche esta lista solo debes calentarla, hay comida preparada ¿entendido? No le des demasiados caramelos a Daisy ¿entendido? Cualquier cosa debes llamarnos, la más mínima, estaremos cerca, lo prometo

-nena, déjalo él sabe

-claro…

-Jess ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado?

Era difícil decirlo, pero después de todo ella le conocía, no tenía altas expectativas del pelirrojo pero confiaba en él. Finalmente se fueron, dejaron a ambos sobre la alfombra jugando, aun no caminaba sin apoyo, ni un solo paso y eso de cierta manera le tenía preocupada a la mujer. Por esto la niña solo se paraba afirmada y caminaba tomando las manos de los adultos.

Roy estaba sobre la alfombra con algunas frutas que la mujer había preparado para que ambos comieran, cortadas pequeñas para que no se ahogara la pequeña, mientras el veía televisión la niña jugaba con un juego de té, regalo de Alfred claro, pequeñas tazas de plástico que a pesar de esto eran bonitas y a la niña le encantaban, sentada en el piso le entrego una taza al pelirrojo

-Roy

-oh, Duckie justo lo que necesitaba, una taza de té

-té -dijo riendo

-claro nena, té… a Al le encanta él té ¿y a ti?

-té -dijo mostrándole la taza

-claro, té

La niña sabía varias palabras, no unirlas pero sabía decirlas, además de que era muy inteligente de cierta manera, pero seguía siendo una niña pequeña, así que la soborno limpiamente para salir a pasear, le puso un vestido y una cinta en el cabello y se fueron a pasear por Los Ángeles. Era aburrió en realidad, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con su ahijada, estaban ambos comiendo helado, ambos con la cara embarrada de helado caminando por el lugar, luego la niña se quedó dormida y volvieron a casa.

Cuando ella se despertó comieron la cena, sentados sobre el sofá con la mirada en la televisión, cuando de repente escucha gritos de abajo del apartamento. Se puso nervioso, no podía dejar la situación así y tampoco dejar a la niña sola, solo tenía una opción así que se preparó y puso a la niña una capa con capucha y un antifaz para esconderla, se puso el porta bebe que había hecho, cubierto de kevlar, obvio sabía que algo así le sucediera al menos una vez, tomo sus cosas y salto con una cuerda hacia abajo. La niña por lo menos no iba asustada, se iba riendo seguramente por los rápidos y agiles movimiento de Arsenal, había un asalto en el edificio de enfrente, que era una joyería muy importante en Los Ángeles, la mayoría de los famoso y estrellas de cine compraban ahí, habían recibido un cargamento importante y como siempre no podía estar exento de robos. La niña iba pasándole algunas flechas a Arsenal mientras iba riendo, agarrándole el cabello y diciendo algunas palabras que para él no tenían sentido.

-Mamá

-mamá se enfadara si lo supiera, Duckie

-mamá ya está enfadada Arse-dijo la mujer acercándose a él con Red Hood

-¡¿cómo diablos se te ocurre, Roy?!-dijo el pelinegro molesto

-hey… ¿acaso volviste a ser Shadow?

-ese no es el problema, pusiste en riesgo a nuestra niña, Roy-dijo enojada

-calma… ella está bien, se divirtió y solo fue una emergencia

-vamos nena-dijo tomando su mano- ellos están bien y por primera vez Roy tiene razón

-he tenido muchas veces razón, que injusto Jaybird

-papá-dijo la niña emocionada

El pelinegro iba a tomarla pero el pelirrojo le detuvo, les dijo que siguieran su cita mientras él la dejaba en la cama, tenía razón había sido solo una emergencia y la niña estaba bien, solo debían acostarla y listo, los padres se miraron y al final accedieron.

Shadow no aparecía hace casi dos años por el lugar y aun así la gente la recordaba, aún seguía teniendo el toque a pesar de no haber entrenado en mucho tiempo, quizás era hora de volver a salir, al menos una vez a la semana. Saltando de edificio en edificio con Red Hood a su lado, como los viejos tiempos, venia un salto alto, su pareja salto sin problemas y luego ella, la alcanzo a agarrar antes que callera abrazándola y besándola como los viejos tiempos, antes de separarse todo ese tiempo, antes de ser padres y vivir juntos

-te amo

\- y yo a ti, Jay-dijo sonriente

-qué tal si dejamos esto hasta aquí nos vamos en un viaje por carretera

-¿y los chicos?...aun no puedo creer que Roy hiciera eso

-vamos, él pensó que era lo mejor y en parte estaba bien… no seas dura con el

-me preocupa Daisy… Red Hood es su padre, Batman es su benefactor, sin hablar que le mocoso es su tío… y Arsenal su padrino… a veces pienso que la ponemos en peligro a propósito

-la salvaremos, tendrá una vida complicada, eso sin duda-le toma el rostro- pero es nuestra… así que no te preocupes por eso, preocupémonos de verdad cuando sea algo realmente malo ¿de acuerdo?

-ok-dijo con una sonrisa

Se fueron en motocicleta hasta el matador, la mujer se quitó rápido su ropa y se metió a prisa al agua, mientras el pelinegro le miraba con una sonrisa, seguía siendo la misma, exactamente la misma de la que se enamoró, la que andaba con una bolsa de Jelly Bellys en su bolsillo y que podía sonreír aunque fuera en el momento más oscuro. Se quitó la ropa y se metió con ella en el agua, la abrazo y la beso sin reparo, hace tiempo que no estaban juntos de esa manera, solos, siempre estaba la niña en medio y no es que no les gustara, pero a veces merecían su tiempo a solas.

Salieron empapados y cansados, se sentaron sobre la arena, el aire cálido de Los Ángeles les secaría hacia que no había problema mientras observaban el cielo, sujetando la mano del otro. De repente sonó su teléfono, espera que no fuera Roy diciendo que estaban en quizás donde, pero no, se asombró al ver que la llamada era de Dick, para variar una emergencia.

-hey hermano… bueno tú conoces a la corte ¿no?

-claro que sí, idiota

-bueno tu sabes, necesitamos tu ayuda… trae a Jessica también y a tu pequeña, les mantendremos seguros en la cueva

-espero que trajeras transporte

-claro que sí, ahí va Tim en tu busca en el matador…lamento interrumpir su momento

-diablos Dick-dijo tomando el teléfono enojada-sabes… Bruce era menos explicito

-lo siento…nos vemos en un momento

La mujer estaba con su traje cargando a la niña, suerte que habían instalado unas duchas en la playa o si no estaría con toda la arena pegada al cuerpo. La niña estaba dormida por lo menos, no le vomitaría nada debido a lo rápido de la nave, mientras Tim hablaba un momento con Jason sobre la vuelta a las calles de la mujer, Roy mientras tanto verificaba que no le faltaba equipo observando a la mujer. Esperaba que le regañara cuando la mujer le agradeció por cuidar a la niña, estaba bien después de todo, bueno… al menos por el momento.

Dick tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, ante la mirada molesta de Jason, quería irse luego a casa a dormir con su niña y su chica. Le mostro la situación a la tres mientras la mujer miraba dudosa si debía ir, sabía que el mayordomo era de confianza no tenía miedo de dejar a su pequeña con él, pero esto era Gotham, luego de esa misión se tuvo que separar de Red Hood… tenía miedo de que algo así sucediera

Las instrucciones fueron dadas y la mujer se quedó ahí con el mayordomo, toda la mansión estaba sellada y la niña estaba sentada sobre una mesa comiendo algunas galletas mientras el enorme gran danés le observaba curioso oliéndola, tocando con su nariz las manos de la niña

-pero…

-perro, Daisy

-perrro

-algo así-dijo riendo-

-es muy hermosa, señorita

-gracias, Alfred-dijo la mujer- se parece mucho a su padre

-me alegra que el amo Jason tenga una familia, una que admita como la suya

-tú también eres parte de nuestra familia, por favor, visítanos cuando quieras

-lo mismo para usted, señorita, espero que se queden a desayunar ya que tenía unos regalos para la señorita Daisy

-estoy segura que estará muy feliz

-Alfie-dijo la niña animada

-su padre habla mucho de ti, Alfred


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaba la noche y todo se volvía más y más complicado, incluso a pesar de que todos estaban en el campo peleando se escuchaba que quería entrar a la cueva, Alfred le pidió a la mujer que se quedara atrás, pero había dos cosas que la mujer no hacia demasiado bien, obedecer y quedarse cubierta por un hombre, su puso su antifaz y se puso a trabajar con sus cuchillas, mientras Alfred mantenía a la niña segura.

La mujer no era aficionada las armas de fuego, para ella eran pesadas y ruidosas, poco confiables, pero su novio le había enseñado que ella tenía que tener el control sobre ella, había aprendido a como ocuparla con tanta experticia como él. A diestra y siniestra derrotaba Talons con las armas que le había hecho Roy especialmente para emergencias.

La mañana comenzó a levantarse sobre la cuidad y era hora de que todos los murciélagos se escondieran en la cueva, apenas vieron al pelinegro la mujer corrió con su niña hasta sus brazos escondiéndose con él, la niña había dormido a pesar de todo el bullicio y recién se había levantado y esperaba a su padre para desayunar como cada mañana, también se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino emocionada mientras él le ponía su gorra

-Jessica, hiciste un trabajo increíble en la cueva, por favor únete a Batman inc., te daremos el equipo que necesites

-estoy bien Dick, yo… estoy con mis chicos-dijo tomando la mano de Jason- no me malinterpretes, estaré cuando me necesiten pero no cuando quieran

-me gusta su actitud-dijo Robin

-ni siquiera la mires, mocoso-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-amo Jason, sería mucho pedir que se quedaran a desayunar

-Daisy tiene que comer pronto, es una gruñona cuando no come a su hora, además Roy debió llenarla con dulces ayer, así que creo que es un si

Roy tenia cosa que hacer en Gotham, al menos según él, así que se fue a ver la cuidad, mientras tanto la mujer caminaba curiosa por la mansión guiada por el pelinegro hasta una habitación, ni siquiera una partícula de polvo sobre ella, como si fuera ocupada cada día. Se metieron al baño y metieron a la niña a la bañera, mojando la cabeza de la pequeña con una tazón de cerámica, mientras la niña jugaba con el agua, ambos se miraban en silencio, entre los dos había encendido más que nunca su llama

-te amo Jason

-te amo Jess-dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿te gusto Gotham?

-es extraño pensar que aquí creciste… siempre te voy a admirar cariño, soy tu fan número uno… es lo único que pudo pensar luego de lo de anoche

-burbujas-dijo la niña animada

-burbujas, Daisy… hermosa –dijo tomando el rostro de la mujer- te admiro también, no sé cómo pudiste pasar todo este tiempo sola con Daisy, aguantarte cada noche de saltar por la ventana a hacer lo que tú sabes mejor

De repente tocaron la puerta, ambos miraron sorprendidos al ver al mayordomo que les ofreció cuidar a la niña un par de horas para que ellos pudieran descansar, hace ya tantos años que no había tenido a un bebe entre sus brazos que quería sentir el calor de la niña cerca de él, la pequeña Daisy Todd.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro y su chica caminaban tranquilo por Gotham, la mujer fue guiada por los callejones hasta un oscuro y tétrico pasadizo, tenía las marcas de auto en el suelo a lo que él sonrió al tocarlas, habían pasado años desde que en ese lugar había conocido a su guardián, a su padre

-aquí es donde comenzó todo

-vaya-dijo mirando sonriente- casi te puedo imaginar robándole las ruedas a Bat

-era pobre… no tenía muchas cosas, algo tenía que sacar dinero

-lo se cariño, no te preocupes

-vamos hey… solo quería venir aquí, hacer una comparación, espero que Daisy no tenga que pasar por esto jamás

-jamás lo hará cariño, tenemos a Bruce como respaldo, a Roy y a toda tu loca familia

-lo se… espero que no se le ocurra la estúpida idea de ser Batgirl

-oh cariño, estoy segura que si sucederá-suspira- pero la entrenaremos bien, estará segura

-mientras no sea como el mocoso de Damián, no me importa-dijo abrazando a la mujer- han pasado años…

-vamos a comer algo, cuando te pones sentimental te pones amoroso

-es lo mismo cuando tu estas enojada nena, pero mucho más extrema-dijo tocando su nariz- pero eres genial

-gracias cariño-dijo sonriente- vamos a almorzar ya tengo hambre

Luego de pasear por todo Gotham volvieron a casa, la enorme mansión le hacía un poco extraño a ellos, que incluso su departamento en Los Ángeles le era espacioso y grande, ambos dieron un sonoro suspiro antes de entrar y ver a la niña tomada de las manos de Alfred mirando a sus padres sonriente al entrar, sin esperar más soltó las manos a su cuidador y corrió con sus regordetas piernas hasta sus padres, pasos rápidos e inestables mientras la mujer miraba maravillada y su padre le atajaba al llegar, sonrió emocionado, sus primeros pasos.

La niña miraba confundida a sus padres, su madre lloraba a mares mientras su padre gritaba emocionado por la niña, ella solo busco respuesta en el mayordomo que solo tenía una sonrisa alegre que darle, sus primeros pasos, sus deseados primero pasos esperando que salieron en aquel lugar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se veía tan oscuro y lúgubre, la mansión Wayne.

Pronto llego el pelirrojo y volvieron a casa, había decidido tomarse turnos nocturnos para cuidar a la niña y así los tres fueran a divertirse en las luminosas y cálidas calles de Los Ángeles.

Pero solo una semana después apareció Dick de improviso, esperando poder tomar el turno nocturno con la pequeña que ahora se paseaba con un antifaz por casa, con un arco de "juguete", no tenía flechas filosas ni nada malo, pero sabía más o menos como hacerlo y era buena dejando marcas en las blancas piernas de Arsenal, con pasos torpes persiguiéndole. A penas vio a su tío se abalanzó sobre él riendo y sonriendo buscando el regalo que tenía, unas galletas que Alfred le había enviado junto a un vestido floreado

-vine a revisar como estaban las cosas

-¿a espiar?-dijo Jason tomando a la niña- estamos en un caso ¿lo sabes?

-por eso mismo vine a ver a mi queridísima ahijada-dijo son una sonrisa- vine a liberar a Jess esta noche para que salga, sé que buscan a un proxeneta y que tienen muchas pistas, pero un señuelo es lo que necesitan, solo no tenían con quien dejar a Daisy

-primero, no hemos acordado que mi chica iba a hacer de señuelo, segundo, no eres su padrino

-es cierto Dickie-bird, es mi ahijada

-es la ahijada de Alfred-corrigió Red Hood

-es la ahijada de todos-suspiro la mujer- gracias Dick, lo aremos esta noche, no te preocupes ¿sabes cuidar niños?

-claro que sí ¿quién crees que se encargaba de Jason antes?... Daisy será pan comido

-nena-dijo el pelinegro- ¿vas a ser señuelo?... ¿y vas a dejar a nuestra niña con Grayson?

-si-dijo decidida- vamos a acabar con esto hoy…

La mujer se sentó sobre la cornisa de un edificio, había terminado con el proxeneta fácilmente, se había tomado muchas molestias para poder conseguir a quien cuidara a su pequeña, pero al menos tenía un poco de tiempo libre, dio un largo suspiro al sentir el aire cálido de Los Ángeles, pronto apareció Arsenal con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella

-pasamos muchas cosas en este lugar ¿no?

-que nostálgico ¿no?-dijo sonriendo- gracias por hacer que fuera por Jason… sin ti, Roy no sería tan feliz-dijo riendo

-lo se… gracias a ti por darme un cuarto, tres comidas al día y una sobrina

-basta de agradecimiento-dijo extendiéndole sándwich a cada uno- hora de la cena

-como los viejos tiempos-dijo la chica dándole un mordisco


End file.
